Zephyrus' Cabin
EmberZephyrus' Cabin Description Zephyrus' cabin appears like a small stone cottage with several vines growing up the walls. It also has a red tile roof. The ground inside is fresh grass and several flat stones. A gentle warm breeze always circles through the cabin. Message From the Counselors Residents Counsellor # Logan Weston Lieutenant Counsellor # Ember Glass Members # Nich Dare # Jade Jeffries # Dakota Sire # Breeze Nightingale # Jason Ray Inactive # Campers Not Year Round # Jordan Storm # Wyatt Farrel # Niall White # Owen Richards # Kieran Laurentis # Alcayron Torez Adoption # Former # Alex Daliro (Left Camp) # Sky Rine # Luc Ca'Hill (Left Camp) # Eclipse Williams (Wind Nymph) # Achilles Gallagher (Dead) # Steven Walters (Wind Spirit) Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Zephyrus have the ability to create gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. Defensive #Children of Zephyrus have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two to three time the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Zephyrus have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. #Children of Zephyrus have the ability to create large clouds which obstruct vision of everyone else. Passive #Children of Zephyrus are stronger in the spring months. Supplementary #Children of Zephyrus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Zephyrus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zephyrus have the ability to create a massive rainstorm which will begin to downpour and flood the immediate area, for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zephyrus have the ability to increase the water density of clouds, enabling them to knock people over with them or even ride atop them; this significantly drains the child of Zephyrus. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zephyrus can shed their flesh and turn into pure clouds, while in this state they are immune to attacks, can travel long distances in a fraction of the time, can knock enemies off their feet, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy is drained, and the weaker they become. Traits #Children of Zephyrus are generally left handed. Treaties with other cabins Aeolus' Cabin I (Adrian Hakai) have made a treaty with the Aeolus' Cabin to.... * be allied in any arguments, fights or confrontations Notus' Cabin I (Adrian Hakai) have made a treaty with the Notus' Cabin to.... * be allied in any arguments, fights or confrontations Demeter's Cabin I (Adrian Hakai) have made a treaty with the Demeter's Cabin to... * We have a non-aggression treaty * We will not destroy any plants in their garden Category:Cabins Category:Children of Zephyrus